


Checkerboard Chic

by kyrene



Category: Hairspray (2007)
Genre: Coda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrene/pseuds/kyrene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, baby, how about a stiff one!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkerboard Chic

**Author's Note:**

> For the help of visualization, [here](http://imdb.com/name/nm0005023/) is Corny's lover! =^_^= Also, this fic is Fyredancer's fault! I swear it! Well, okay, she's half responsible. Because true love means "enabling". Hee!

It had definitely been the highest rated Miss Teenage Hairspray Pageant ever. The Corny Collins Show had reached new viewers records with that one live program. And Corny considered it to be something of a personal triumph as well.

Of course, only one other person would understand why.

Tracy Turnblad was a determined young woman who would go far. And the love between that tall blonde girl and Motormouth Maybelle's son was as beautiful as it would be controversial for the rest of their lives together.

Corny Collins was a public personality, famous with the teens in Baltimore and a few others, but he wasn't as daring as those youngsters. Of course, he had reason to keep things quiet; and it wasn't only _his_ good name on the line.

He enjoyed his show, had a lot of fun every time those cameras were aimed in his direction, and every smile was honest, genuine, never forced, but it was only when he headed for home and his tranquil, poised, dark lover that he felt that he was really _himself_.

After the chaos that had resulted so fortuitously in The Corny Collins Show becoming integrated he felt buoyed, gleeful, enthusiastic... but exhaustion hovered on the horizon. It had certainly been a stressful day, to say the least. Live shows always were, even when all hell didn't break loose; which it definitely had today!

He unlocked his front door, grateful to be home. Here, everything was calm, tidy, carpeted and decorated in earth tones and warm copper. No one would think it from his shiny suits and sparkling smiles, but in his natural habitat Corny Collins was actually quite low-key.

"Did you catch the pageant?" he asked as he entered the den, already anticipating an answer in the negative -- because there was no reason for anyone over the age of sixteen to watch the show -- and so he was pleasantly surprised when his lover looked up from the sofa, white teeth flashing in a wide smile.

"I did. Well done."

Corny shrugged, feeling unaccountably pleased. "I didn't do too much," he demurred, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. "Clearly, Baltimore was ready for the change."

"Still, you stuck to your principles." His lover rose, tall, broad-shouldered, skin as dark as night. "That was admirable."

"Well, if you say so, I won't argue." Corny came to stand before his lover, raising his face into the kiss that pressed lush dark lips against his own plump pink lips. He tasted coffee and cigarettes and it tasted like home to him.

He wasn't sure what he favored most about his lover; his ready grin, his placid demeanor, his exotic, ebony features, his sly sense of humor, or his big black cock.... But, really, why should it have to be any one thing? He had fallen in love with the whole package, and every day considered himself lucky that his affections were returned.

"This brings us one step closer to being able to share our love with the world," he said happily, unbuttoning his shirt and tugging it out of his trousers.

"Uh huh." One ebony brow quirked. "You come to me and tell me that again once you've grown a set of breasts."

Corny pulled a face. Then there were times that his lover's dry sense of wit could be rather annoying.

"And would you like me with breasts?" he purred, lifting his chin, reveling in the large hands that rested warm and powerful against his chest. Dark against light, black on white, and how could it get more sexy?

"I think that you know the answer to that." Large hands slid back and down to cup his rear through the material of his neatly pressed slacks, and it was really time to get shed of those... as well as the rest of his clothing.

"I suppose I do," he smirked, wrapping his bare arms around his lover's neck and going on tip-toe to claim another kiss.

"Good. Now, shall we head for the bedroom to celebrate today's victory?"

"Mmm, yes, please."

It definitely had to do with the big black cock. Definitely.

Let it never be said that Corny Collins couldn't appreciate the changing of the times. Even if his reasons were a little different than everyone else's.

At least Baltimore, and the world, were _beginning_ to catch up.


End file.
